


Memory Lane

by theartsaremypassion



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartsaremypassion/pseuds/theartsaremypassion
Summary: Liberty still wears J.T.'s letterman jacket.
Relationships: Liberty Van Zandt/J.T. Yorke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like ten minutes... also sorry that the ending sucks... i might fix it if i think of something better lol.

She still remembers the day he got it, his smile the brightest she had ever seen it. 

_“Liberty, look! It came in!” he exclaimed, showing off the brand-new jacket._

_Liberty reaches out to feel the jacket, inspecting its premium leather feel. “Wow, my favorite mascot got an upgrade this year,” she quips, smiling because J.T.’s happiness is infectious._

_“All thanks to your proposal as student president,” he adds, placing a chaste kiss on Liberty’s cheek._

_Liberty is more surprised her idea was accepted, but alas, she loved nothing more than making her goofy boyfriend happy._

She still remembers how he would wear it any and everywhere. He especially loved sporting it during their numerous sexual escapades, the most memorable one being when he wrapped Liberty’s naked body up as she slept in his car, the pouring rain being soothing noise to her ears. 

_How did I end up with someone so perfect?_

That was J.T.’s only thought as he watched his other half peacefully sleep in the reclined passenger’s seat, her long legs making the seat much further back than anticipated. 

The movie they were watching at the empty drive-in had long been forgotten about. Instead, the pair opted to passionately make love under the beautiful stars, which they had accomplished to J.T.’s happiness. Now, J.T. was even happier watching Liberty sleep her long day away, his clothed torso doing just fine without his lucky jacket. 

She still remembers the stares she got as she wore it around the school halls the next day, the name “Yorke” plastered proudly on her back. 

_“Thanks for letting me borrow this last night,” she says, handing the jacket back to him._

_J.T. nearly hesitates to accept his own jacket back, but when Liberty starts to impatiently shake it for him to accept, he finally does._

_“Anytime. Besides, I think you look adorable in it.”_

_Liberty smiles, a burning red blush creeping up on her cheeks._

She still remembers when they broke up, that day ironically being the most turbulent day their moderate-sized town had ever seen. 

It stung – a lot. She... she never quite got over him during their short time apart. Not that she really wanted to, anyway. As much as she yearned for him, she also saw all the many faults in him that would horribly translate to adult life, and that’s something that greatly bothered her. 

She still remembers how heartbroken she was to see her wearing his letterman jacket, “Yorke” contorting with every move she made. 

It made her sick – so, so, very sick. 

She hates that it took them so long to get back together, her heart aching to be one with his again. 

When they kissed that night, she tightly gripped onto his leather jacket, desperate to rub away the scent of her. 

She still remembers how _happy_ they were to be back together, their other friends noticing the total night and day difference in the couple’s attitude. 

She still remembers the way his lips turned up as he said “I love you”, his gummy smile revealed to be underneath those tiny lips of his. 

Graduation. They were so close to the finish line. She still remembers how they talked endlessly about a trip they were planning on going on, a romantic getaway to Italy to be exact. 

What she hates to remember most... is seeing J.T., her man, her lover, her _friend_ , laying in a puddle of his own blood, the knife wound still fresh in his upper back. 

He had his letterman jacket tucked under his arm. 

Liberty screamed and screamed and screamed as she grabbed onto his letterman jacket, J.T.’s dying body going into shock. She tried to use the jacket as a gauze to stop the bleeding, but it failed, the leather only making the blood go everywhere. 

She still remembers how she kissed him one last time, _knowing_ that it was the last time her lips would ever meet with his, just like this. 

She still remembers the second they pronounced him dead, her limp form in his bloody letterman jacket. She tuned out the world for several minutes as she tried to process the news. She never was able to. 

Ever. 

As she lay her sleepy head on her pillow, she still has on his letterman jacket, his scent mixed with blood and rain. Oddly enough, the scent comforts her, as bizarre as that sounds. 

She’ll never, ever take it off for as long as she lives.


End file.
